Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer
https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/312544 is the upcoming Summer film adaptation of ''Kamen Rider Zi-O, set to double-bill with , while serving as a tribute to Kamen Rider Drive. In the film, Sougo comes face-to-face with the Quartzers, who intend to wipe Kamen Rider Drive from history and conspire against his kingship. Synopsis The Quartzers, calling themselves the Wardens of Time, appear after Sougo Tokiwa collected all of the Heisei Ridewatches. A grand conspiracy behind the birth of the King of Time becomes clear... Plot Sougo Tokiwa, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz receive a call from Krim Steinbelt. He asks them to protect his ancestor that is threatened by an unknown enemy. Because if his ancestor perished, so does he, and the history of Kamen Rider Drive will disappear as result. Sougo and his friends go to 1575, in the Sengoku period. In there, they meet Nobunaga Oda, the revered demon king. But instead, Nobunaga is a weak-willed lecher. Nobunaga tries to court a foreign woman named Laura Steinbelt, Krim's ancestor. So, they must protect the woman. Suddenly, enemy appears in the form of Kagen (Kamen Rider Zamonas) and Jogen (Kamen Rider Zonjis). As Sougo and his friends fight them, Go Shijima arrives from the future to assist. After successfully repelling the enemies, Go tells them the history of Kamen Rider Drive. Later, a war breaks out. As Nobunaga is too scared to lead his army, Geiz took his place instead. Zamonas and Zonjis also appear in the midst of enemy's army, they brought out Time Mazines too. Sougo, Woz and Go fight them and win. After that, they come back to 2019, and Go gives Sougo the Drive Ridewatch and Mach Ridewatch. With that, all 20 Heisei Ridewatches are collected. Suddenly Woz stole all the Ridewatches. When the rest confront him, he summons a platform full of people with the same outfit as him, and introduce themselves as the Quartzer. They're the controller of history, with the leader, adult Tokiwa Sougo himself. Adult Sougo transform into Kamen Rider Barlckxs and defeat Sougo in his GrandZi-O form, capturing him. In prison, Sougo asks why Woz betrayed him. The prophet of future answers that his loyalty is always to Sougo, adult Sougo that is. An enraged Geiz attacks Woz and they fight fiercely, but it's a distraction while Tsukuyomi and Go release Sougo. In the middle of city, adult Sougo declares his true goal: to converge the present Sougo's world with his homeworld, as the current world is corrupted beyond belief with the rise of Oma Zi-O. He opens a time-space portal to take everyone into his homeworld, and even Sougo is taken. But Sougo arrives in a strange dimension instead. In there, he is greeted by Oma Zi-O himself. The future demon king explains that the adult Sougo of Quartzer is from different timeline, and reaffirm that yes, he is Sougo's future. Oma Zi-O can't let adult Sougo interrupting his future, so he lends his power to Sougo: the Oma Zi-O Ridewatch. With that, he sends Sougo back to his world. Sougo transforms into Zi-O Oma Form and begin the final fight against his adult self. Zi-O Oma Form has an ability to summon all Heisei Kamen Riders in their final forms. Seeing this, Woz tore a page from his book, stating that history is not set in the stone, and comes back to Sougo's side, until Barlckxs stabs him with his sword, killing Woz. Cornered, Barlckxs absorbs Zonjis' Ridewatch to transform into a giant. Sougo with all Heisei Riders then use their Rider Kicks to finish him. With the defeat of adult Sougo, Geiz and Tsukuyomi disappear because the future of Oma Zi-O is changing (as Sougo gains his power). But, the Quartzer come back before Sougo and return the history to its true path, restoring Geiz, Tsukuyomi, Woz and even Oma Zi-O. They come back to 95 DO happily. Some day after that, Sougo has a dream of seeing a future Rider: a chartreuse yellow Rider with a grasshopper motif... Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Zi-O: This movie's premiere fell between the broadcasts of episodes 44 & 45. However, since the film is completely standalone, this movie is considered to be an extra chapter to the story leaving the film taking place anywhere after the notion of the Drive Ridewatch's retrieval. https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/collections/20/44 *Kamen Rider Zero-One: ''to be announced Characters Kamen Riders Legend Riders Other And Introducing Zero-One Allies *Tsukuyomi *Krim Steinbelt *Oda Nobunaga Villains Quartzer *Kasshin Cast Main Cast * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch, Oma Zi-O Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : ISSA * : https://headlines.yahoo.co.jp/hl?a=20190525-00000030-mantan-ent * : * : https://dengekionline.com/articles/2383/ * : * : Returning Cast * : * : Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O Ridewatch II, GrandZi-O, Oma Zi-Ohttps://twitter.com/Ben77878871/status/1143548543916859392 **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Barlckxs ***Barlckxs **Zonjis ***Zonjis **Zamonas ***Zamonas *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, GrandZi-O, Oma Form **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu, GeizRevive Goretsu **Barlckxs ***''to be determined'' **Zonjis ***''to be determined'' **Zamonas ***''to be determined'' *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O:' **Ryuki, Faiz, Den-O Sword Form, Kiva, Double CycloneJoker, Gaim Orange Arms, Drive Type Speed *'Weapon(s) summoned in Grand Zi-O:' **''to be determined'' Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Ginga, Shinobi *'Futurering(s) used:' **Woz ***Woz GingaWakusei, Futurering Shinobi Signal Bikes *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach **Signal Exchange: *'Form Used:' **Mach Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Rising Hopper, Flying Falcon *'Form Used:' **Rising Hopper Form, Flying Falcon Form Theme song *P.A.R.T.Y. ~Universe Festival~, by DA PUMPhttps://twitter.com/DAPUMPJP/status/1139148512048734208 Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This is the second summer film to be released in July. *This is the first movie to be released in the Reiwa era.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2019/03/japan-enters-the-reiwa-era-on-may-1st/ *As with Build's summer film, this movie is also named after its theme song, with the film's theme song being sung by the featuring artist of the show's theme song. *Although this film is promoted as the final chapter to the Heisei era Kamen Rider series, its three villainous Riders' names and designs take elements from and represent series that have aired in the Heisei Era, but do not fall under the Heisei series classification: **Barlckxs - Kamen Rider Black RX: The first Kamen Rider television series broadcasting in Heisei Era, but was counted as a Showa series. **Zonjis - Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J: All 3 films were released in the Heisei Era but were counted as Showa Rider films due to the involvement of Shotaro Ishinomori. **Zamonas - Kamen Rider Amazons: A net series based on re-imagination of a Showa Rider which premiered in the Heisei Era but not counted as a main installment of the Heisei Riders series. ***Coincidentally, all three Riders' name end with same pronunciation: . *Krim Steinbelt's ancestor living in Sengoku period Japan is a reference to the fact his actor, Chris Peppler, is an actual descendant of , a Sengoku period warlord who betrayed and murdered . **Coincidentally, Mitsuhide Nira is a character named after Akechi Mitsuhide, who is in fact a corrupt police officer aligned with the Roidmudes who set up Shinnosuke Tomari after he is revealed to be the culprit of his father's murder. *This film marks the first on-screen appearance of: **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms since his appearance in the stage play, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Stage -Gaim Gaiden-. **Kamen Rider G after his one-off debut special Kamen Rider G. **Yusuke Godai from alternate reality exclusive to Kamen Rider Kuuga manga. External Links *Official website References Category:Summer Movies Category:Crossovers